Waiter
by Psychic Prince
Summary: "What would you like to eat?" "You, of course." A oneshot in which a simple waiter encounters a man unlike any other. AU; IkexMarth


**I AM NOT DEAD. NOT YET I'M NOT. I've finally come back after a LONG hiatus... I am truly sorry, ya'll. I just needed a break... I know I should get another chapter of _Heart _up, but... writer's block sucks butt.**

**Well, here's a one-shot that I just whipped up today. There are probably many, many, MANY mistakes. Oh well.**

**Warnings: Some language and sexual themes**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can I take your order?"

Slowly, the man glanced up at Marth and shrugged. Marth patiently waited as the man seemed to think for a moment, gently tapping his pen against the notebook.

He got no reply. Raising his eyebrows politely, Marth egged the man onward. "Excuse me, sir? What would you like to eat?"

The man suddenly smirked up at Marth, his eyes glittering with jest. "You, of course."

The waiter flushed a dark red and very nearly dropped his pen and notepad. "E-Excuse me?!"he spluttered furiously, "S-Sir, I will not-"

If possible, Marth flushed an ever darker red as the man chuckled lightheartedly. "Man, you look so uptight! Can't you tell if a person is joking or not?"

"I-"

"Ugh, everyone's so boring,"the man complained to himself, slamming his menu shut unhappily.

"Oh, I apologize sir, I didn't realize-"Marth began, but was only cut off _once again_ by the stranger.

"Ike. Call me Ike." The man, Ike, began emptying out the pockets of his dark blue jersey and finally pulled out a crumpled business card.

_This man – I mean, Ike – is as disorganized and scruffy as he looks_, Marth scoffed inwardly as he took Ike's card. Marth had every reason to think those very thoughts – Ike's blue hair was tousled in the most bedhead way possible (if such a thing even exists), and he looked as if he'd just thrown his clothes on without looking at them. Marth glanced down at the fine print, and let out a small, strangled gasp, looking back and forth at the card and Ike's bored face.

"You're the owner of _this restaurant_?!"Marth managed to choke out, appalled.

Ike nodded. "Pretty unexpected for a guy like me, huh? By the way, I should totally give the manager a big smack-down for hiring you. I swear, you're just too damn pretty to be a waiter."

Marth's eyebrow twitched involuntarily. He stuffed the pen and notebook back into his spotless white apron and smoothed out the wrinkles in his dark uniform, avoiding Ike's burning gaze the entire time.

"So, your name's Marth,"Ike mused, staring at the silver badge clipped on the fabric of Marth's shirt, near his heart.

"Yes,"Marth replied curtly, folding up Ike's business card and placing it in his left breast pocket.

Ike smiled genuinely, and stood up. "Well Marth, I anticipate that we'll see each other again soon. Hopefully soon."

He left as quickly as he'd come. Marth was left standing in front of the table that Ike had previously occupied, frozen. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Ike's business card.

He crumpled it up and tossed it into the garbage – no wait, the paper recycling bin, because Marth is such a nice, eco-friendly guy – and walked away, his face pink.

* * *

Marth would be lying if he said that he liked shopping. Especially grocery shopping. In fact, he disliked it very much. What a pain in the... something.

Anyways, Marth scanned the aisles, a shopping basket in the crook of his arms. He had just rounded the corner when he slammed full-on into another person. The contents of his basket fell to the floor – laundry detergent, milk, eggs (ouch!), toast, and soap.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here."

Marth looked up at the person he had run into furiously. Lo and behold, it was Ike. His boss hadn't even moved an inch from where he stood, as if his collision with Marth had no effect on him.

"W-Wha-?"Marth managed to splutter out in a very unintelligent way.

Ike laughed and pulled him up by the hand, as if he weighed no more than a small sack of rice.

"Well, sorry 'bout your groceries. Especially those eggs,"Ike said sheepishly, kneeling down to retrieve Marth's items, "I'll get you some more, if you'd like."

"I'll be fine,"Marth replied curtly, "Now, if you'll excuse me, _Ike_, I'd best be leaving now."

This time, it was Marth who walked (or rather, stomped) away first, forgetting to pay for his items completely and being stopped by the store officials for theft.

* * *

There was a knock sounding at his door the next night. Marth rose from eating dinner by himself (he lived alone), and opened the door to find a small basket of eggs and flowers sitting outside of his apartment door.

He knelt down to pick it up, wrinkling his nose as he realized who the eggs and flowers were from.

_Ike must've done this. Who else could it have been?_

Marth peered to the left and to the right, searching for any sign of his boss. Nobody was present, but Marth still called out icily, "I appreciate the help, Ike, but I don't need it. I can buy my own eggs next time, got it? By the way, flowers? Really? That's so cliché!"

He slammed the door behind him... but he kept the eggs and flowers and gently placed them on his kitchen counter grudgingly.

Marth wasn't about to say no to free eggs and flowers.

* * *

The next time was yet another chance encounter. Marth's blood had run cold at the sound of Ike's whisper tickling against his ear in the public library the week after their chance meeting in the grocery store.

"What do you want with me?"Marth whispered loudly, shooting Ike a death-glare from over his shoulder. He tried to look inconspicuous about it, as they were in a quiet, public place.

"Just wanted to say 'hello'. Can't I greet my favorite employee?"

Marth let out a harassed half-sigh, half-groan. "Well, stop it. I don't want to see you again."

Ike stepped back, looking mildly hurt. "Why not, Marth?"

At the sound of his own name passing through the other's lips, Marth flushed lightly. He managed to hiss, "You're bothering me. Stop stalking me like some creep and _get the hell out of my life_."

"Marth, we've only met a few-"

"_I know_. I just wanna go on with life without you there. I'm tired of all this. I don't even _like_ you. There! I said it!"Marth spat fiercely, quite fed up, "I know we only met three times, but ever since I met you, I disliked you! So stop following me around everywhere and whatnot and _leave_!"

He slammed the book back into the bookshelf none too quietly and glared up at the other man. Ike's eyes were wide and filled with such obvious hurt – it made Marth feel slightly guilty. But his pride got in the way of his true feelings, and Marth just kept on glaring at Ike until the other man slowly backed away and silently left, his shoulders hunched slightly and his face unreadable.

And as soon as Ike left, Marth regretted everything he'd said.

* * *

Marth quit his job as the waiter of the restaurant and opted to work at the local dry cleaning store. His fellow employees liked him well enough, and the costumers just couldn't dislike his charming face and cheery smiles.

But he did miss working at the restaurant – it had been a busy job, but he preferred that over sitting behind a counter all day, taking in people's clothing.

Most of all, he had a looming feeling of guilt hanging over his heart like a thunderous raincloud. It had been a month already since Marth had snapped at Ike, and he hadn't seen the man since then. It unnerved him, in a way.

The bell on the door clanged, signaling the arrival of another customer. Marth had his back to the door, but he called out, "Welcome! What can I help you-"

He stopped abruptly as he turned around and recognized the man standing at the door.

"I-Ike..."

Ike promptly turned around and exited, taking his clothing along with him. Marth shouted his name again and scrambled to the door as fast as he could, but when he ran out into the busy streets, Ike was gone.

* * *

"Marth! What are you doing here?"

Marth laughed and rested his elbows on the countertop. "Well, Link, I needed to ask you something."

His friend and coworker stopped wiping the counter and raised his eyebrows. "Go ahead and shoot."

"Do you know where I can find the owner of this restaurant?"

Link frowned thoughtfully and began to scrub at a stubborn piece of macaroni. "Ike Greil? I'm sure I have his contact information and address somewhere... Let me check."

Marth walked out of his former workplace with a small piece of paper in hand. He hailed a taxi and promptly began his way towards Ike's home.

* * *

His hands were trembling as he knocked on the wooden door to the apartment. Marth waited, then realized that Ike was not yet home. He settled on sitting and leaning against the door, hugging his knees to his chest as he let himself wander in his own thoughts.

_I didn't really mean everything that I said. It just... came out._

Before he knew it, Marth was knocked out cold (in the sleeping sense, if you know what I mean).

He awoke when he was suddenly pushed aside. Marth suddenly opened his eyes to see the _ground_ giving him the death stare (it is possible!), and put two and two together. He let out a loud shout and barely managed to shove his slender leg between the door just as Ike had scrambled past and slammed it.

Marth howled in pain, but refused to remove his leg. Desperate, Ike peered around the side of the door and tried to push Marth's leg away, but with no success. Marth slid up so that now his hips were in the way of Ike's escape into his own apartment, and he glared up at Ike from an ant's view.

"Stop avoiding me!"Marth snapped, feeling his leg beginning to throb.

"Marth..."

He sniffed in slight contempt and wriggled out of the door, rolling underneath Ike's long legs and coming to a stop in his living room. Talk about being a total ninja.

"I'm not leaving until you promise to stop your ridiculousness and just _talk to me_!"

Ike snorted, "You're the one who said that you never wanted to see me again!" He loudly slammed the door behind him for emphasis.

"I didn't mean it! I regretted everything as soon as I said it!"Marth yelled, then took a deep breath. "Look, Ike, I really didn't mean it. When you were gone, I missed you – even if we didn't really know each other _at all_ and... Well, what I mean to say is that I actually don't dislike you – quite the opposite really!"

Ike only stared at Marth, dumbfounded, as he kept ranting on. Marth didn't realize it, but Ike slowly began to walk towards him, as if in a trance.

"- And, well, I really like you, that's what I mean!" Marth could feel his face beginning to heat up as he continued his rambling speech. "I realized that I was being terrible to you for no reason, when you only wanted to be friends and maybe even something more than that, and I just-"

"Marth." Ike's voice came out in a low, quiet rumble.

Marth stopped and jerked back slightly when he noticed how close Ike had gotten to him. "Y-Yeah?"

"I love you."

Marth felt his whole face light up in embarrassment, but he grudgingly whispered back, "I-I... love you too." He wrung his small hands together and looked down at his own feet, trying to fight back his blush.

And so Ike lifted his chin up to capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

The moment was all so sweet. Too sweet. And since Marth was just as much of a man as Ike was (well, maybe not _that _much), he should've expected what had followed that first, innocent kiss...

* * *

Marth awoke to the birds singing in the trees and the morning light trickling through the windows. He also awoke to sweaty, tangled bedsheets and his own exposed body pressed against Ike's. He blearily opened his eyes... to Ike's bedroom. Vaguely, he could remember the events of the previous night, and he immediately blushed.

"Ike." His voice came out cracked and raspy – most likely from screaming all night long.

The man beside him stirred slightly and opened his eyes, gazing up at Marth with undeniable admiration and adoration. Marth began to sit up, but a searing pain in his backside caused him to immediately fall back into his lover's arms.

"Sorry,"Ike whispered a bit guiltily into Marth's ear, "I really shouldn't have let my self-control get away."

Marth smiled gently and brushed away a stray piece of navy hair hanging in front of Ike's eyes. "I'm okay, really. I love you."

Ike grinned widely and hugged Marth gingerly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Marth's neck, as if it had always belonged there.

* * *

Marth cheerily swept through the restaurant, smoothing out his apron once more out of habit. He had been re-hired at the restaurant that he loved most, and he found that he really did love work.

Link told him which tables he'd be taking care of for the day, and Marth took out his pen and notepad, ready to take his first customer's order that day.

"Can I take your order?"he asked without looking up. The restaurant was bustling with activity, and he took great care in being sure not to bump into his coworkers as they scurried about, doing their business.

No answer. Marth began to look up at his customer just as he rephrased his previous question, "What would you like to eat, sir?"

Ike put the menu down and gazed at Marth, his eyes glittering with jest (and love).

"You, of course."

* * *

**And there you are!**

**I swear, I have a lot of respect for those few precious, wonderful authors who can write LONG ONESHOTS.**

**This is probably my longest oneshot yet OTL.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**- Psychic**


End file.
